


Hear me out

by Sweetferret



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, KageHina Week 2020, M/M, Misunderstandings, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetferret/pseuds/Sweetferret
Summary: Tobio notices Shouyou is keeping a secret from him, and as time passes he starts doubting Shouyou's loyalty.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 157
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	Hear me out

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 6 of KageHina Week! The prompt is 'endgame'. I hope it makes sense what I tried to do with it.

Spending time with another person makes you learn everything about them, obviously, even the weird or bad quirks they have, and as the years go by one can learn how to live with all the sides of the person they love. 

You could think that 10 years of relationship is enough time to be able to bear everything that your significant other does. Tobio disagrees. 

There’s something new that always can appear which may bother either of you. 

He’s lucky the night is warm because when he stormed out of their apartment he didn’t even think on putting a jacket on.

Frowning, he jogs down the street, thinking how rude Shouyou had been. They had promised to spend saturday night together, have a nice dinner, watch TV, make out or something… but he still ended making plans with his team to go out drinking. 

Tobio yelled, Shouyou shout, and before anything else could be said, Tobio put his running shoes on and went for a run. 

As his thoughts become more clear and energy drains out, he comes to the realization that Shouyou was right. His team member is going to be transferred to another team, and they had wanted to give him a warming goodbye party. They could rescheduled their date any time, but he wouldn’t meet his friend for a while.

Slowly, he goes from jogging to walking to stand in the sidewalk. He should apologize. 

He sighs and starts walking back home. 

He’s thinking on buying buns when a sign calls his attention. 

_ Buy a ring for that special someone,  _ it reads. He stares at the window shop, where all kind of rings are displayed, from silver to golden, with big or without jewels. He thinks in Shouyou and how much he loves him. 

Shaking his head he continues walking. They have been together for so long that he isn’t sure a ring would be necessary. They have been spending less time together, too, as their responsibilities with their teams and managers grows, so it may not be the time for that. 

When he gets home, Shouyou is already in bed, sleeping. Tobio leaves the buns in the kitchen counter and goes to sleep. 

The next couple of days, after he apologized, Tobio still thinks about the ring sometimes. Marrying Shouyou would be the next big step, they have spent several years together after all, and they have known each other longer, so it feels natural.

He wonders when he’s looking at Shouyou cooking, or reading, or sleeping if he thinks it actually is the time. 

He decides to ask him directly. It’s better than to wreck his brain for an answer by himself. 

He waits for the evening where he should get home before Shouyou, and starts preparing Shouyou’s favorite dish. He’s setting the dishes on the table when his phone rings.

“Hello,” he answers after seeing Shouyou’s name.

“Hey! Sorry for the late notice, but I’ll get home late. Something came up, sorry!” Shouyou sounds remorseful at least.

“Oh.” Tobio looks at the rice maker. “Alright. There will be rice done if you want some later.”

“Thank you, love you!”

Tobio hangs up, disappointed. Is this a sign that he shouldn’t ask about marriage yet?

After eating he does yoga to relax his mind for a bit.

Shouyou hasn’t arrived when he goes to sleep, and the next morning, when he wakes up and sees him sleeping at his side, gets closer and hugs him, ignoring the hint of sadness that crawls in his mind.

The following weeks Tobio notices a pattern. Two days a week Shouyou calls him to say something came up and he’ll be late, and he does arrive late, past midnight most of the time. A weird feeling sinks in Tobio’s stomach every time Shouyou calls him to let him know he won’t be home at the normal hour. 

He thinks if he has done or say something wrong, but the rest of the time, Shouyou seems content and like his usual self. The doubt is there though and it starts showing more often.

“Something happened to you? One day Shouyou asks, sitting on the couch with him. 

“Not really.” Tobio keeps his eyes on the TV, but glances at him from the corner of his eyes,. “And you?” 

“Not really,” Shouyou tell him too. 

Tobio thinks asking about the days he has been getting home late, but decides using other tactic first.

“Do you remember I said I’ll have a match in another prefecture? Why don’t we have a date before I leave, like on thursday?” He knows that in thursdays and saturdays, Shouyou gives him his weird last minute excuses.

“Oh…” Shouyou, moves uncomfortable in his spot. “I have… I promised I would hang out with Atsumu.”

“What about saturday?”

“I can’t that day either… I need to meet… with someone…” Shouyou is looking everywhere but at him. 

“Why are you so busy lately?” Tobio finally asks. “You come home late and tell me crappy excuses.” 

“I’m just… working hard for our next match.” Shouyou gets up and goes to the kitchen, evading more questioning. 

Tobio frowns. He doesn’t want to fight now, but this is getting awkward and Shouyou is hiding something. 

On thursday he texts Atsumu, asking if Shouyou is with him because he isn’t picking his phone. Atsumu replies he hasn’t seen Shouyou in a while. 

This sits uncomfortable in Tobio’s stomach, and more doubts appear.

What’s going on with Shouyou?

A bitter thought plants in his head. Was he cheating? It hurts only to think about it. 

He notices Shouyou starts acting more strange and carries an extra set of clothes he washes as soon as he arrives on the days he’s late.

The day before his departure, he pretends to be asleep when the door opens. Shouyou goes in carefully, puts something in the washing machine and takes a quick shower before going to bed. 

Tobio doesn’t kiss him or wakes him up the next day before he goes. He just packs his stuff and leaves. 

He’s scared, a bit angry, but most of all hurt. It doesn’t have sense. Shouyou has never said he’s not satisfied with their relationship… but maybe this is how it usually starts?

Every member of the team notices he’s cranky, some try to cheer him up, thinking it’s about the match, but soon give up as Tobio doesn’t show signs of wanting to talk. 

Later that day, as they’re settling in a hotel, someone asks him if he broke up with Shouyou. He freezes.

His teammate shows him an image he just saw on twitter, of Shouyou having dinner with a woman. 

His heart sinks. He sits for a moment, thinking what he should do. 

The sadness leaves place for angriness and he rushes to his room, calling Shouyou immediately. 

“Shouyou what the heck were you doing yesterday?” As soon as he picks up, he shouts at the phone.

“What- What are you talking about?” Shouyou asks back, nervous.

“I just saw a photo of you having dinner with a woman. I wouldn’t be mad if you had told me, but why hide it?” His vision gets blurry, and he closes his room door.

“Crap. Tobio, I swear. It’s not what you’re thinking!” 

“What am I supposed to think then? You have been being all secretive instead of talking to me. I just…”

“Hang on, let me explain-”

“No… I need time to think. We’ll talk when I go back in a few days.” Tobio hangs up and throws his phone to the bed. Suddenly he feels tired.

There’s so much he needs to think about, but he has training to focus on first, then the match and then whatever he has to do with his relationship.

And that’s what he does. 

He puts all his attention on volleyball, ignoring texts and phone calls. Even his teammates know best to leave him be for now.

His team wins the match. He’s disappointed he doesn’t feel the thrill of it this time. 

The travel back home, he spends it thinking what he’ll say. If he should listen, or take his things and go. If Shouyou really did cheat or it’s just a misunderstanding. 

When he opens their apartment door, he still doesn’t know what to do. 

He’s barely gone through the door frame, when Shouyou runs towards him, colliding and embracing him tightly. 

“Tobio, I don’t know what you’re thinking, but I love you and I don’t want you to leave.”

There’s so much pain in his voice, Tobio accepts he must be wrong. He should listen him.

“Let me get inside first. Then we can talk,” he says, stroking Shouyou’s back. 

“Did you eat yet? I made food!” Shouyou smiles and gets inside, disappearing in the kitchen.

Tobio sighs and goes in. 

He barely manages to slip out of his shoes and luggage when Shouyou comes back and takes his hand, dragging him to the next room. 

In the kitchen table, Shouyou set lots of dishes, most based on vegetables and rice, even fruit, but there’s a couple he doesn’t even know what they are. They all look delicious.

“This is what I have been doing.” Shouyou holds his hand tighter. 

Tobio doesn’t know what to say.

“I wanted to learn how to cook more healthy dishes, so we can eat fancier stuff once in a while, but it took more time than I thought it would.” He scratches his head. “The woman you saw in the photo is the person who teaches me thursday and saturdays.”

“I-I’m so sorry…” Tobio doesn’t know what else to say. 

“It was a surprise, so after eating I could ask you this.” Shouyou pulls something from his pant’s pocket. “Will you marry me?”

Everything around them goes silent. Shouyou holds the silver ring in front of Tobio, it’s simple, plain and doesn’t even have a box, but Tobio can’t hold his tears. He releases Shouyou’s hand, hugs him, just like he did when he arrived, and kisses him deeply. Thinking how stupid he was for thinking Shouyou would see another person.

“Is that a yes?” Shouyou asks, making some distance between their faces. 

Tobio nods and lets Shouyou raise his hand to slide the ring on his finger. 

“I’m sorry for being an idiot, he says, voice cracking and hugging Shouyou again. “I ruined your surprise too.”

“Well, yeah… I should have expressed myself better… I guess it was kind of confusing…” Shouyou rest his cheek on Tobio’s shoulder.

“I love you Shou…” Tobio says, kissing Shouyou’s forehead. 

“I love you too.” Shouyou hugs him tighter. 

Tobio thinks that he needs to buy the best ring he can get his hands on, but that can wait a bit. Now he has food to eat and a night to show how sorry he is.

HE definitely loves this man so much.

**Author's Note:**

> You can talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sweetferret).


End file.
